


I can't move on (it's too hard)

by It_started_out_as_a_feeling



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Mentioned FP Jones II, Sad Jughead Jones, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_started_out_as_a_feeling/pseuds/It_started_out_as_a_feeling
Summary: Jughead's father was murdered. His friends betrayed him. He was alone. But Pop was there to help. And Pop got the 4 friends back together. (wow sounds cliche')Disontinued. Sorry, if anyone wants to continue, feel free to. Im just not into Riverdale anymore and its hard writing for it when I dont enjoy it. Sorry again to disappoint





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews and Veronica Lodge didn’t even notice the bell ring over their laughter at Pop’s. They didn’t notice their old friend (the one they’d betrayed) sulk into the restaurant nor did they notice Pop moving to greet him. They only noticed when they heard Pop’s consoling and pitying voice.  
‘Oh, Jughead, I am so, so sorry,’ he said. They looked up to see Pop with his hands on Jughead’s shoulder’s. Jughead was shaking uncontrollably and just nodded his head solemnly, until he couldn’t keep it in and burst into tears.  
‘C’mere,’ Pop said sympathetically, embracing him tightly, ‘Let it out, Jug, that’s it,’  
Jughead just cried into his shoulder.  
The three friends were friends were shocked. Jughead never let his emotions show. And now, he was completely breaking down in Pop’s arm. Betty wondered why he was so upset. She hoped it wasn’t her fault. She felt terrible just watching him. She still loved him, of course, but he wasn’t talking to her or answer her calls. She, Veronica and Archie eventually gave up trying to talk to him, no matter how bad they wanted to apologise.  
Once Jughead calmed down a bit, reducing to small sniffles, Pop slowly pulled away.   
‘You hungry?’ he asked without waiting for an answer he continued, ‘I’m going to get you a meal. You’re favourite, on the house. You know what, you can get free meals whenever you want. And I’ll let you have Hot-dog in here too. Now you go sit down and I’ll get your food and Hot-dog, okay?’  
Jughead nodded, wiping his eyes and walked over to a table. Not his usual one that he used to sit at with his father, but one in the far corner away from everyone else. He took out his laptop and opened it. He looked at the screen then quickly slammed it shut again, new tears running down his face. He pushed his laptop away from him and curled up in his seat. Pop came back inside with Hot-dog. As he was walking him to Jughead’s table, he went past Betty’s, Archie’s and Veronica’s, giving them a disapproving stare.  
‘Are you three going to sit there staring or go and help him out? He’s going through an awful time and the best company he can get is a dog,’ he shook his head, ‘he deserves better.’  
Betty looked confused, ‘What’s wrong? I’ve never seen him so upset before,’ she said, stealing another glance at him.  
Pop looked shocked, ‘You don’t know?’  
They all shook their heads.  
Pop opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, ‘You know what? You should go ask him yourself. I’m sure he’d appreciate some human company,’ he finished, taking Hot-dog over to Jughead who gave a watery smile as Hot-Dog cuddled up in Jughead’s lap while Pop went to make his meal.  
The three looked at each other and hesitantly got up and approached Jughead.   
Why was he so sad?


	2. Chapter 2

Betty, Archie and Veronica cautiously approached Jughead’s table where Jughead was patting Hot-Dog fondly, the said dog enjoying the attention and care. They came to his table, but he didn’t look up. Betty assumed he noticed them though because he became stiff when they stopped next to his table. Betty took a hesitant breath before speaking.  
‘Jughead?’ Betty asked tentatively. Archie and Veronica hanging uncomfortably behind her.  
Jughead slowly looked up from Hot-Dog. He stared at them, eyes glassy and empty, tear stains still evident on his pale cheeks. Bags under his dull eyes and shoulders slumped tiredly. He looked horrible.  
He stared at them, as if waiting for them to say something, until Betty finally took a deep breath, preparing herself for this conversation and sat down across from him gradually. Archie and Veronica stood by awkwardly.  
‘Are you okay, Juggie?’ she asked slowly, hoping the nickname she used to call him by before he became distant would help ease the tension. It didn’t.  
Jughead’s eyebrow raised slightly, before he spoke.  
‘No,’ he said simply, his voice croaky from lack of use and crying. All emotion from his eyes and voice absent.  
Archie sat down next to Jughead reluctantly while Veronica sat next to Betty. Jughead backed away into the wall, as far as he could get away from these ‘traitors.’  
Betty looked at her friends, confused, before replying.  
‘What’s wrong?’  
Jughead’s face was blank. ‘Seriously?’ he replied, trying not to talk too much.  
The three friends looked at each other as Jughead chuckled. But it had no humour, just cold emptiness.  
‘Wow… I’m surprised,’ he said his voice growing ever so slightly. ‘You’d think people who were so nosy and intrusive and would break into someone they called their ‘friend’s’ house just so they could, I don’t know, accuse their father or murder would know something like this,’ he said coldly, ‘I still can not believe you would do that!’ he added, making Hot-dog whimper in Jughead’s lap. Jughead fixed his attention on comforting the dog.  
Veronica and Archie adopted guilty faces. They had tried to apologise. They knew what they did was wrong, and they had no excuse, but they didn’t want Jughead to be mad at them for trying to help, even if Jughead didn’t see it that way.  
‘Juggie,’ Betty started, drawing Jughead’s attention back to herself and the original subject. ‘Jug, what happened?’  
Jughead looked at them coldly, his eyes clearly saying why would you care?  
That’s when Pop came back with Jughead’s meal.  
‘Here you go, Jughead, but… you should probably read this,’ he said, handing over an envelope.  
Jughead accepted the envelope, confused. He opened it and began reading, his eyes following the text. He slowly folded it up and placed it on the table under his plate. He looked up at Pop.  
‘Now?’ he asked, sounding fearful.  
Pop’s head tilted in sympathy. ‘Sorry, they said now or never,’ he said, ‘I can come sit with you if you’d like?’  
Jughead nodded, dread filling his eyes. He left the table with Pop and Hot-dog.  
Betty watched as they went to another table across the room where there was a man in a dark grey suit. Puzzled, she looked back at her friends to see them both eyeing the envelope Jughead left. Veronica’s hand reached across the table, but Betty grabbed it with her own.  
Betty shook her head, ‘that could be private,’  
Veronica used her other hand to quickly grab the envelope and she stood up so Betty wouldn’t try to grab it. ‘It could tell us more then he’s going to,’ she said, opening it without an answer. Her eyes followed the text as Jughead’s had and her mouth dropped open.  
‘What?’ Archie asked.  
Veronica put the paper on the table and turned it around so they could read it.  
On the top of the page, in delicate, fancy writing said:

The will of Forsythe Pendleton Jones II


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was grey.

Jughead walked through Riverdale's dull cemetery, waves of grief crashing down on him, drowning him in an emotional spiral. He looked up at the stormy grey sky, tears mingling with the rain falling on his face. There was no sun, no yellow ray of hope shining through the clouds, causing an eerie grey light to be cast over his world.

Everything was grey.

His feet took him to the one place he yearned to be yet wanted to run from. His father's grave.

They didn't even have a body to bury.

'How could I have been so stupid? How could I have let this happen?!' he asked himself. He knelt down in front of the headstone. It was grey. Like everything else.

'It's all my fault,' he whispered as he buried his head in his hands. Jughead stayed there for the rest of the day, rain and tears washing over him. He felt numb. Empty. He couldn't imagine his future without his father. Life was bleak.

Everything was grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!!!  
> Well, I don't know if you peepz want this, but I was knid thinking, well you know how in this chapter it says 'They didn't even have a body to bury' ? Well I was thinking maybe FP isn't dead ??? What do you people think? Tell me in the comments! (Pretty please XD)


	4. Chapter 4

The rumble of thunder was strangely soothing as Jughead sat in the darkness of the night. He was still in Riverdale’s graveyard, sitting beneath the beautiful, calming blossom tree next to his father’s grave, listening to the sounds of rain and thunder, tears most likely falling but it would have been impossible to tell as droplets of rain dripped off his hair, onto his face, joining the tears.  
For all he knew, it could be midnight.   
After his mum and sister had left him, he had found himself alone, in the pouring rain. And now, it was his father who left.  
The sky suddenly erupted in light as a fork of lightning appeared on the horizon. It reminded him of his sister. Bright. Fierce. Being able to leave you alone in the dark to fight by yourself. To be honest, everything reminded the teen of his sister. The lightning. The thunder. The rain. Loud, bold, brave, peaceful, comforting. All of this in one being. And that being was his friend. Was amazing. Was. Before she had left him. In the dark. Alone. He had failed her. He would never see her again.  
Jughead let out a sob, looking down to his hand that was holding his father’s knife and a soaked letter from his father. The letter the only FP had given Jughead in his will, other than money. He hadn’t read it yet. He was still scared to say bye. The child care services had told him he could either go to his mother’s, a friend’s or he’d be put in a foster home.   
As much as he wanted to see his sister, he didn’t think he could bare being under the same roof as them, nor did he think his mother would take him or want him.  
As much as he wanted to go to a friend’s, he didn’t have any.  
As much as he wanted to be loved, he didn’t want to be taken in by a family he didn’t even know.  
He was better off alone. Although… there was someone, or a group, who had his back.  
The Southside Serpents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know its short. Sorry XD But, anyways, is there any writers out there who want to help me write an an ending/ continue any of my stories? My head is empty XD

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue if people like it


End file.
